what happense in Vegas stays in Vegas
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: (Terry&OC)(Joe&OC) when Two girls, Reia and Cesia are brought together in Vegas by the same person sparks fly espeically when Reia meets Joe and Cesia meets Terry but now all of the gang must come together to stop a new powerful foe.Can they do it?read


(Hey everyone Im once again writing a new Fan fiction I think its about time - anyways I don't own the original Fatal Fury characters but I do own my Created Characters Reia, and Cesia So I hope you enjoy.)

A more descriptive Authors Note: When Joe, Andy, and Mai find themselves in Las Vegas for another fighting tournament things seem like a vacation and back in New York Terry discovers an underground fighting championship. What do these things have in common? They both deal with two young girls one sassy waitress with an attitude named Reia and a fighting teacher with a hell of a right hook named Cesia these two girls are trying to escape a crime lord that wants nothing more then to see them dead. It's up to Terry and the others to help these girls or well this crime lord proves just too much for the team?

Standing right beside the large rosewood double doors leading into grand sweet inside the New York New York Hotel was two gentlemen in their mid forties. The one on the right hand side was an overweight man of short stubby build standing exactly five foot five inches tall dressed in pleather pants with a tiger stripe shirt looking as if he was about to burst out of his seems as he pressed his ear to the frame of the door the moaning from the other side increased in its volume. "Momma meia" The one of the left said as he pulled out a paper cup from nowhere and placed it against the door to hear better. "Mario, She must be one "Spicy" meat ball." The one on the left was skinner then a stick standing higher then the other at six foot 3 inches dressed exactly alike. " Lugie Why can't momma find me a girl like that?" Their ears catching nothing but loud THUB THUB THUBs over and over again.

A slender young girl was underneath layer and layers of sweaty bluppery skin as it was sliding against her own. Her Burgandy hair a mess from all her wild movement against the fabric of the couch. Biting down on her bottom lip trying to fake an orgasm she reached up wrapping her slim arms around his double neck her well manicured nails running through his thinning hair as he pressed his lumpy hips against hers, letting a fake moan slip past her lips as she felt nothing mean while trying to wrap her left leg around the rolls along his waist. Her chest sore from his rough sweaty hands that were gripping tightly as if he thought they weren't attached, the sweat rolling off his forehead dripping along her chest as he climaxed for the finally time along her left inner thigh whispering her name into her ear. "Reia" Leaving wet slimy kisses from the rim of her ear to the front of her throat. His hand came up and cupped her face as he leaned down trying to brush his lips against her own but her head turned to the left side making them touch her cheek." I have to get to work." The sweaty man leaning up allowing Reia for the first time in fifteen minutes to breath and get out from underneath his chubby sweaty rolls that were brushing against her fare skin. Grapping her clothes walking straight into the bathroom leaning against the frame of the door trying her best not to throw up the fifty dollar meal she had at her date. The Thought of that man, Vincent the owner of most of the casinos in Las Vegas, laying on top of her in the near future made her sick to her stomach._" God what I do for the money"_ Reia stepping into the shower trying to rid herself of the feel of his skin against her own, his touches still lingered along her soft skin, the moisture of his licks still were pure as if it was happing over again as she was violently scrubbing her skin with a loaf. Her delicate ears catching the sound of the bathroom door slowly creaking open her heart jumping into her chest as she thought of Vincent coming back for a second round.

"Miss Ruizai your limos here to take you to your work." Mario was standing outside the door a sigh of relief passing her still swallow lips from Vincent's rough hard kisses. "Im surprised you morons can even recognize what a limo looks like." Her hand reaching out to the towel rack and grabbed the white towel slipping it around her wet figure before she stepped out holding the corners with her hands as she dipped onto the title floor." Oh and Mario" She walked towards the door stopping at his side and turning her full hazel eye attention to him. "Next time don't breath so hard Vincent might hear you and your little _pal_ masturbating." And continued into the room slamming the bedroom door with her heel and changed into her work clothes. She had noticed earlier that Vincent had left without saying a word of dinner or later on tonight making a smile of relief cross her lips. She quickly changed into her work attire, brushing a thin comb through her hair to do the finishing touch and then walked out. Mario and Lugie trying there hardest to keep their eyes to themselves as they noticed the shape of her small waist and her delicious thighs. The drool slowly rolling down their chins as she walked past their mouths hanging open a smile crossing her lips for the first time since her love making with Vincent and used both of her palms to slap shut the guys mouths." Careful Vincent could be watching." Using her index finger to point before she headed out the door grabbing her small black handbag and rushed down the hallway towards the elevator to get to work.

"Oh wow look at this baby go!" Joe Higashi the number one fighter in Japan was on his way to Vegas. His spiky brown hair brushing from the cool air inside the private jet plane the company had sent him. "Watch it your not a child anymore stupid." Mai used the end of her fan to smack against the back of his head before he had a chance to react. "Ouch Mai!" his loud voice caring through the plane into the front where Andy was speaking with the co. polite about flying. "Mai." The name of his girlfriend escaping his lips like it was a bother for him. The long blonde guy headed back towards his pals sitting besides the clinging Mai who now seemed to latch onto his arm without any thoughts at all. "You should watch it Andy well protect me right?" Her big innocent eyes turning towards her boyfriend who seemed more like a hostage then anything blinking a few times as she expected him to come right out and say "No don't hurt her" but instead had to deal with. "Yea sure whatever." The words didn't matter ever since that kiss before _she_ died she never once doubted her feelings or his feelings towards her. Andy moved his head leaning back against the cushion of the chair as he turned his blue-eyed attention out the window towards the ground his mind thinking of his older brother. "Terry." The words skimming over Mai and Joes ears each knowing that now was not the best time to argue. Terry had been different after Sulias death. He had truly come to believe that he was destined to have every woman he falls in love with die in front of him. The idea making new tears form into Mais eyes before they were casted away with a simply shake of her head but she too had wondered where her soon-to-be new brother-in-law was at right now. The last time they had spoken He was going to meet then in Las Vegas for the championship fight Joe was going to have with one of their toughtest boxers yet. It was going to be a long flight. "Hey Andy have you heard anything from Terry?" Joe managed to choke out as he munched down on some peanuts. Those words passing through Andy's ears as he turned from his own world to his friend." He told me that he was going to meet us at the hotel." Andy's blue eyes wandered around as his thoughts continued to wonder on Terry's whereabouts. _"where are you Terry?"_

The oldest Bogard brother was sitting outside an underground station that had been closed for years but still people were seen coming here. This was the home of the Underground Fighting tournaments down here it was forbidden by the main fighting company Fight Ultimate Tournament company. His rough fingers reaching up tilting the red hat that sat on his head as he headed inside after paying a few dollars for the entrance fees and naturally making friends with the big muscley guard Bubba. His left hand holding the drawstring to his back as he stopped seeing the metal cage inside the circle of raging fans that had betted on certain crowd favorite fighters. Inside the circle ring that was some fighters heaven were two young men one was on the floor before the finishing move was hit and a heel of the foot connected to his jaw making him spin around and die on impact the referee holding out a palm up hand towards the victory. "The winner Nikki Long." The victory looked like a muscle bound freak that was let out of the circus but one of the toughest fighters. A smirk crossing over his lips as someone turned noticing his facial features and rushed towards the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we are graced with a special guest appearance the man that defeat both the armor of mars and Wolf Gang... Terry Bogard!" His finger pointed towards the handsome longhaired blonde man. Terry smiled waving towards the crowd before his eyes settled on the center of the area. "And now for the final match tonight it is Nataila versus the top female fighter with men and women Cesia Evans!" Natalia was already in the ring as Terry's head turned cupping his hand to shaded his eyes from the bright Pryor as he watched a beautiful blonde girl jump into the ring stretching her arms out, Cracking her neck a few times before she listened to the sound of the bell. She readied as the large woman swung her left fist towards Cesia. A slow smirk crossing her lips before she dropped down to her knees quickly swinging her leg around in a roundhouse fashion making her opponent fall to the ground. Sending a forceful kick to her neck she was blocked, Natalia was a lot quick then Cesia gave her credit for because she caught the attack throwing it back too her ten full.

Terry sat down at a table near the corner of his room his baby blue eyes never leaving the fight as he watched the young Cesia stumbled back against the bared walls of the ring. Hearing the shouts of the excited crowd, Natalia rushed towards her using her elbow to make a strike near her heart. The weight of the blow made Cesia breath get caught in her throat as the full impact of the hit crash down on her lungs. Cesia smirked as she braced all of her weight onto her right leg turning with full strength; the spinning kick send a hard upper blow to the side of Natalia cheek knocking her unconscious to the floor mat. The middle aged Referee counting to ten and declaried Cesia the winner. Terry's gloved hand tipped up his hat before he stood up walking over towards the bar where the fighting beauty was drinking a bottle of water waiting for her money to be handed back to her. "Are you always that aggressive in fights?" Terry's voice coming out of nowhere startle her, Cesia head turned to face him smiling brightly as she knew exactly who he was from the newspaper article she read early that week. "Terry Bogard now what is someone like you doing here" she winked at him as slow smiled covered her beautiful face as she placed her right palm against her hip. Terry removed his red baseball cap that was covering his crown placing it onto the table showing a sign of respect. "Where you headed?" Cesia decided to strike up a conversation as if they were old friends. Something about her made him feel as if he was talking to Sulia or Lily this comforting feeling come over him. "Im actually headed towards Vegas to meet my brother and our friends. One is fighting in the big match." Cesia gray eyes watched his before the referee set down one thousand dollars for the winning prize money on the table right infront of her. "Here you go Ms. Evans." His voice bouncing off the walls as people where discussing the fights there was about fifth-teen minutes left too intermission was over. "Terry you should watch out our Cesia might just give you more then you can handled." The man chuckling as his stomach was bouncing with his mirth; reminded Terry of Santa Clause, he used to tell Andy about when they were growing up. "Yes... well it seems that's she has scared the living day lights out of everyone here; even if she's just a kid she still has one hell of a right hook." Cesia eyes turned to him with a flash of anger; she was everything BUT a kid in her eyes.... and in so many others. Most of the other men here didn't see her as some _child_. Her fingers removing a one hundred dollar bill from the bunch and set it on the table. "Mr. Bogard... thank you for talking to me." She then wrapped up her fists with some tape out of the bag that was next to the table pulling out a pair of black gloves next as she placed them on. She grabbed the rest of the prized money putting it in a small little side pocket. She jumped back into the ring leaving Terry at the table. Setting his chin on his palms he watched her movements with interests inside the ring as she fought again. The shift movement reminded him a wild cat; smooth, graceful, almost as she was dancing to the cheers of the crowds. Knowing he should look away he stood getting to his feet once again. His long blonde ponytail falling back behind his back reaching his hand out his fingertips to grasp the material of his hat and placed it on top of his head before he turned to head towards the main entrance hearing the crowd cheer and scream as loud as ever as Cesia was the victor once again. His head turning lightly to glance back once again at the young woman before he continued to his red tennis shoes hitting against the floor but the sound was barely noticeable due to the cheers of the crowd. Sticking his free hand into the pocket of his blue jeans his long blonde hair swaying in the breeze jumping over the ticket area and headed out into the street. "Maybe I'll stick around for a couple more hours Andy can wait." His voice running through his head turning the corner of the street the sky turning gray as it was reading to rain some small tear like drops falling onto his head it not taking long for the rain to pick up and start to flood the streets before he rushed Inside shaking his head to rid himself of the water in his hair and hat.

The inside of the hotel looked middle class the wallpaper was starting to peal from the wall as the couch looked like something from the dumpster. His eyes scanning over of the pictures and paintings in the room before he stepped up towards the desk his dark-blue hand coming out and hit against the brown tent bell and turned his head glancing out the old window hearing and seeing the rain pour more. His thoughts turned to Andy and the rest of the group silently hoping they were all right in the plane, his trail of thoughts where interrupted by a tall young lady with a mustache and looked like a male to his eyes at least but Terry wouldn't cause problems here, not now. "Hello Im looking to rent a room for the night." He held onto the drawstring of his bag never loosing eye contact with the guyish female who rung up a room and then grabbed a key from the wall behind her. "Here its room A 5." He took the key tossing it in the air and caught it before he paid and headed up the old stares hearing the creaks as he stepped and looked around. The hallway was narrow with about 6 rooms on each side of the wall his was at the end of the hallway, figures. He continued on hearing the cries of babies in his ears and shouting of angry husbands and fathers before he finally reached his room slipping the key into the keyhole and turned the handle stepping inside the ring using her finger to flip the light switch up his eyes looking around as a blonde eyebrow arched up a bit setting the tan bag on the floor.

Inside the room was dirty a middle size cot was near the broken window that was taped up with a piece of cardboard. There was a small piece of carpet covering the wooden floor but it was severely stained with only god knows what and along the walls were some photos and a mirror. Terry stepped a bit further inside and laid back on the bed his right hand going behind his head to prop it up along the pillow his right knee bent as his back rested along the mattress. A few rain drops sneaking their way inside the room hitting against the floor inside the rundown room. There was a bathroom on the right side but it looked like someone was killed inside their Terry was starting to feel for anyone that had to live inside this place. Turning his blue eyes towards the old door and then slowly found his eyes closing.

Reia finally got to work she was walking around serving the customers that asked for their liquor or caffeine they asked for. She turned her eyes towards the wall her eyes skimming over Mario who was waiting for her to escort her to Vincent's office upstairs. Her heart beating fast again that was the last thing she needed some sex scene inside his office her eyes skimmed over to the T.V hearing that the plane holding the famous boxer Joe Higashi had landed and he was staying at this hotel. For once a slow smile crossed her lips as she saw the handsome Japanese boxer she was brought out of her world as her arm was grabbed by a much more mucho looking lackey. "Hey! I said I was coming now let me go or I scream and cause a scene." Her tone threaten as she made sure her hazel eyes stayed directly on his, she was not afraid of this man as long as Vincent was around. She then jerked her arm from the guys' kun-fu grip and walked towards the elevator with him. The door opening and then the two stepped inside closing the door as she prayed this wasn't some booty call he was known for. The silence was awkward as she felt her heart beat faster and faster with each floor they grew closer her delicate palms gripping the small plate she served the drinks on as her doors to hell opened and she headed inside her heels clicking against the floor. Her ears hearing her personal devil on the phone hearing words of the big fight tonight as she took in a calming breath and fixed her hair before stopping in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me Vincent." The old fat man turned around in his pleather chair to face her, he haven't seen her since their love making early in the morning." Its always a pleasure to see your beautiful face Reia." His tone making a shiver run down her back as she hated the thought of having all that skin upon her delicate soft body. "Still shivering with excitement I see." A chuckle coming from his lips as all she could do was bit down on her lip nodding her head. "Yes of course Vincent." Her eyes rolling at the remark before she placed her arms down at her sides. "I have to get back to work." "Wait poppet." She turned around to face him wanting to get out of here as fast as she could. "Look Joe Higashi is staying here at the hotel room in the sweet up top, I want you to stay away from him understand." She gripped onto the tray tempting to talk in a friendly voice this was pissing her off she could talk to whoever she wanted he didn't own her just because she faked a couple orgasms here and there. "Yes sir." She knew better then to ask questions she would get him to say yes again the next time they slept together a slow smirk crossing her lips before she got this sick feeling in her stomach from the though of sleeping with him again." Yes Vincent." She then turned around heading back towards the elevator." Oh and poppet were those eatable panties and bar I had made special tonight I feel frisky." She shuddered again. "_Oh god_" She nodded putting a fake smile upon her lips as she then walked out pressing the button faster to get back to work as she knew she was going to be sick.

A young reddish brown hair girl was busy washing dishes her hands working on scrubbing the plate in her hand as her blue eyes looked around. She was inside the dirty dish room cleaning the new stack of plates that never seemed to end as long as this casino stayed open. "Freaking Dishes this suckers never seem to end god damn it." She was silently cursing at her boss as she hated doing this she had been here 7 years doing this and she still didn't have a promotion she was going to silently get ready to kill him in his sleep she knew where he slept after all with one of her closet friends, Reia. "Damn fat-wanna-be-play-girl-model-has-to-buy-love-old-fart-that-has-no-talent-or-skills-cupcake ass!" Her voice echoing and bouncing out of the brown-tented walls, nothing was going to take her out of this mood.

She suddenly felt a warm kiss along the back of her neck and slender slim arms wrap around her waist making her frown slowly turn into a smile. "Sarah I see the boss refused a promotion again." Sarah turned her head looking down at the girl that was her secret girlfriend, Amy. She smiled leaning her head down and placed a kiss against Amy's forehead and brushed her hands along her back in a comforting way. "It'll only be a few more years then I'll quit and we can go spend the rest of our life's along the shore in Tokyo again." Amy nodded her head chuckling softly as she raised her still soapy hands to the sides of Amy face placing a kiss to the side of her soft cheek "Stop being so wonderful" looking with pinned up passion at her. Wickedly Sarah pressed her hip against hers hearing her moan out. Using her hands that were already on the side of Amy face she caress her cheeks moving them down to the sides of her neck, the slow censual feeling running through her whole body sending wave of pleasure straight to her heart. But when Amy pressed back against her she pinning her to the counter that was behind Sarah. Sarah felt the wet counter as Amy shyly kissed her back using her hand to rube Sarah breast through the fabric of Sarah work uniform. Leaning back Sarah bit down on her bottom lip, because what little Amy was doing was driving to the point of a sweet climax. Bringing her hands down to Amy soft bottom she squeezes gently encouraging her to conations her innocently explorations. Sarah was lost in total animal lust when she heard someone coughing softly behind them. Amy pulled away instantly blushing at being seen turning to grab her trace and left without so much as a word or glance. Sarah saw her friend Reia at the door leaning against the frame her right hand over her lips as she then walked inside. "Oh don't let me interrupt." She smirked coming along her lips as she stepped towards Sarah that's was still a little daze. Sarah gave her a evil glare as she turn back around to the dishes that seen never to end, "What the boss not giving you what you want so you have to come all the way down there to watch me...your sick" Reia rolled her eyes as she walked over to the counter and jumped up there crossing her legs, looking over at her best friend of six years. Reia lean back stringing out a long slender leg "well lets put it this way I rather watch you and your little _girlfriend _then him every laying a finger on me again" Sarah eyes shown with love for her friend as she reached over and pulled her into a hug "I still don't know why your with him he is a total ass." Reia laughed in spited of herself "Thanks... but you know me" a smile touching her face making her look a little happier. Sarah pulled back and laughed, "yea I do know you...too well sometimes" Reia looked over at the stack of dishes and hid a smile "It looks to me that you have fallen a little behind on your duties...were you a little distracted?" Sarah blushed and wiped her hands on her black slack" Whatever you just a hater...anyways Amy still new here and I wanted to show her around" Reia chuckled saying under her breath _"I bet you do "_Sarah gave her a look of instance death "Like I was saying I want to show her a good time...are you free tonight?" Reia jumps to her feet as she felt her cell phone go off. Holding a finger to shhh Sarah she flipped open her four hundred phone and pressed it to her right ear "Talk to me" a sudden chill ran down her spinal cord as she heard the drone voice of her old lover Vicent "Reia...my love we have to cancel our little love fest some business came up" Reia face light up at the thought of his hot sweaty body _not_ being press against her. Smiling to herself she faked a sigh like she usually faked an organism snapping her forth figure and her thumb together she thanked the gods for this small favor "Damn I was really looking forward to it too" _God forgive me for lying_ "I know mama but big daddy will be home as soon as he can to lay the loving down for you!" Saying between clench teeth "ohh I can't wait" Blowing a kiss at the phone she flipped it close putting it back onto her phone clip on the hem of her tatty gold work skirt. Rubbing the bridge of her nose with a fingertip she closed her eyes trying to will the sudden headache away, after a few second she rolled her shoulder and looked over to Sarah the was counting the food stains on her black shirt. Laughing she coughed and Sarah looked up and smiled "Anyways so are you free?" Reia nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest and sigh heavily "Meet at Iacovetta at 7:00 pm and bring your girlfriend I will like to meet her." Reia turned to leave and walked out and lean against the wall that's was right out the Dish room her head roughly hitting the wall as she try to well the tears back _Why me_!


End file.
